


Destello

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Tenían once años para ganarse una eternidad compartida.(AU en donde Aziraphale es un demonio y Crowley es un ángel).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reliquia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512515
Kudos: 5





	Destello

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho escribir los AU Reverse, el problema es que no lo hago en orden cronológico de los eventos.
> 
> Lo siento.

El Armagedón estaba cada vez más cerca, Ezra lo sabía. Acababa de llegar a la mansión a cuidar a quien se suponía tenía la llave de la destrucción del mundo, faltaban once años para que eso ocurriera y aunque no le pareciera que las cosas fuesen de sa forma así sabía que no podía hacer nada podía evitarlo. 

Ya no tenía nada que perder, pues hiciera lo que hiciera igual estaba seguro que no sobreviviría a nada.

Quizá por eso a Ezra ya no le importaba si en ese momento estaba rompiendo todas las reglas habidas y por haber. No era la primera vez que ocurría y nadie parecía darse cuenta, así que suponía estaba bien. Se había hasta prometido a sí mismo que si, por alguna razón el fin del mundo no se daba, se aseguraría de romper mil lineamientos más y algo le decía que no lo haría solo.

Porque Abiel sería su cómplice, como lo era en ese momento.

¿Quién diría que algo así pasaría? Hasta estaba seguro de que si le contaba a alguien lo que estaba ocurriendo no le creerían. Pues ¿quién se podía imaginar que un ángel se había escabullido a mitad de la noche, con sus alas extendidas, abriendo las ventanas de par en par? Porque eso era lo que había hecho Abiel esa noche, una semana después de que el demonio había llegado a la mansión.

Abiel había llegado sin avisar y se había metido por el balcón durante la medianoche, presentándose como el ángel que era, sentándose en el sofá con su traje claro, su rojo cabello impecablemente peinado con una coleta y una canasta dorada entre las manos.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Sí, le había dicho donde se encontraría los próximos once años pero ¿por qué se aparecía de esa forma? ¿Y si alguien se daba cuenta?

Era una de las cosas que no sabía si le gustaba del ángel desde que se había ganado su confianza.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento..

—Hola.—Abiel le sonrió y sacó dos copas de la canasta. — Quería felicitarte por tu nuevo trabajo; traje vino.

—No son carnavales —Ezra le dijo desde la cama.

—Ay Ez, desde hace mucho tiempo que no usamos esa excusa. También traje pastelillos...

En momentos así estaba seguro que Abiel sería un buen demonio cuya especialidad sería la tentación pues con ese argumento Ezra no se había podido resistir. 

Y así el demonio había terminado sentado en el sofá, comiendo y bebiendo mucho, escuchando al ángel diciendo tonterías sobre el mar, los animales que vivían en él, sobre como no quería que el fin de mundo ocurriera, todo con un tono de tristeza y desesperanza.

No le gustaba escucharle hablar así pues en esos momentos el ángel parecía muy afectado por todo eso del Armagedón, siempre terminaba sintiendo la tristeza que despedía el ángel y esa vez no era la excepción, Ezra podía sentirlo en el ambiente, verlo en sus ojos y en la forma en la que parecía que contenía el llanto. Era un ángel enamorado de la Tierra, de la humanidad, de la naturaleza, de eso hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta y podía ver su desesperación pues todo lo que adoraba estaba por acabarse y no podía impedirlo.

—No quiero esa cosa—Decía Abiel haciendo una mueca de disgusto —de solo pensarlo...

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó Ezra.

—La… la… eternidaaaaaaaaaad, no me gustaría, no así...

—Cierto ¿Te imaginas la eternidad solo con música celestial? Sería horrible para ti.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Lo sé. 

Ezra lo sabía, estaba consciente de a qué se refería pues a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de la eternidad sin Abiel. 

Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro y no le parecía justo que aquel lazo se terminará en tan poco tiempo. Quizá aquello era parte de aquel castigo impuesto desde el momento de su caída.

Ezra bajó del sofá y se sentó a un lado del ángel

—No quiero pelear, no otra vez...— Dijo Abiel recargándose en su hombro. 

Ezra tampoco quería eso, no veía sentido a una guerra que ni siquiera recordaba si tenía algo que ver con el plan divino o solo era un capricho más.

—No quiero perderte —Decía Abiel —No otra vez.

Nunca entendía por qué Abiel decía algo así, pero él tampoco quería perderle porque algo le decía que el ángel tenía razón, esa no sería la primera vez en la que ambos terminarían alejados uno del otro, sufriendo unas consecuencias sin saber porqué.

Pero en ese punto no había nada que pudiera hacer, por lo menos aún tenían un poco de tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Ezra no sabía si abrazarle o dejarle ahí, realmente quería hacer algo para mejorar la situación ¿debía abrazarle? ¿el ángel lo permitiría? no tenía el valor de preguntar.

—Aún tenemos once años...—Ezra le comentó a modo de consuelo intentando evadir su propia tentación.

—Lo sé —El tono que uso el ángel no era de pesar. —Tenemos tiempo. 

Ezra le miró curioso y lo que vio en esos ojos dorados le aterrorizó. 

— ¿Sabes? La otra noche tuve un sueño —Abiel estaba muy sonriente.—Soñé con un futuro y muchas posibilidades. 

Vio aquel destello en sus ojos, el mismo que aparecía cuando un ángel tiene ideas propias sobre los planes de Dios. Esa no era la primera vez que veía eso en él, muchas otras veces esa chispa había estado ahí, esos lapsos de autonomía, era algo atemorizante, incluso para el demonio, porque ni siquiera estando del lado del infierno él tenía derecho a esa facultad.

—Abiel ¿Qué estás pensando? — Ezra le preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de los del ángel.

—No puedo decirlo...—le respondió. 

—Oh… pero la idea ya está ahí ¿no?

—Tal vez.

Abiel se encogió de hombros y miró en dirección cielo, como si pidiera perdón por simplemente pensar en lo que fuera que estuviese pasando por su mente. Y de pronto una idea vino a la mente de Ezra; miró a Abiel, era como si algo se conectara entre ellos. 

— Te odio —Ezra no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No es cierto. —Abiel sonrió. —Entonces ¿estás conmigo?

“Para siempre…” pensó Ezra.

Y el demonio se prometió que haría lo posible para que fuera así, 

Tenían once años para ganarse una eternidad compartida y estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a V. por apoyarme en esta locura de escribir, felicidades por completar una vuelta más al Sol.


End file.
